


恋は思案の外

by nettiking1921



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921





	恋は思案の外

发布于2013年3月14日，旧文搬迁

三题捏他：蛀牙、失忆、冬之大三角  
天马崩坏的很严重  
天马真的就不怎么好  
写的过程太开心了不知不觉天马就脱轨了（啥  
京介倒是及格了（……  
作者全篇都在耍流氓不管你们看不看得出来(´⊙ω⊙`)

 

 

恋は思案の外

 

松风天马失忆了，而剑城京介是最后一个知道的。  
虽然不明白发生了什么事情，信助把他带来的时候他已经是一副几乎什么都不记得、对什么都拥有旺盛好奇心的样子。根据信助的供述，他在河川敷捡到天马时他就是这副样子了，以致完全搞不懂天马失忆的来龙去脉。  
“该不会是被路过的暴徒袭击了头部？”  
“一大清早就？这也太倒霉了，不可能的，PASS PASS。”  
“那就是踢球踢摔了磕到了脑袋，这个可能性总是有的吧？”  
“嘛……就天马的身手来看，应该不至于变成那样。”  
“猜归猜，我们是不是应该想想怎么处理那家伙啊？姑且也是队长来着？”  
说的也是啊……围成一圈探讨的众人向一旁的天马投去了怜悯的目光，而天马则一脸天真浪漫的歪歪脑袋算是回应。在请示了监督之后，大家决定先把天马送去保健室做初步的检查，这次派去的人便是剑城，而他获选的理由是天马比较黏他。在剑城看来这真是个奇怪的结论啊，毕竟眼下对方正处于失忆状态，别说黏，估计连他是谁都认不出。这不果不其然，他的视线和天马灰蓝色的眼眸对上了。  
“啊，嗯……那个……哪位？”  
——看吧。

如果只是装出来的，多少还是会有些马脚的才是。因此在去保健室的途中，剑城有意地让天马走在自己的视线范围内，观察他的言行举止……没想到还真是毫无破绽，无懈可击。事到如今他也不得不接受失忆这一设定了。保健老师也是第一次接触这样的案例，说是为了保险起见还是建议去医院做一次彻底的检查，不过既然来了她会先检查天马是否有外伤痕迹。趁着这个间隙，剑城走到外头去给还在室内体育馆的春奈老师打了电话大致说明了情况，那边说已经与天马租住的公寓的管理员取得了联系，但回复是有事脱不开身，恐怕无法陪同。等一下，那岂不是……  
“请假的事情我会替你们打点好的，天马的事情就拜托了哦，剑城君。”  
……啊，果然是这样。剑城长叹一声合上电话，折回保健室。这时天马的检查也已经结束，保健老师一脸困惑地告诉剑城，天马并没有任何外伤。  
“虽然不能排除外力造成内部伤害可能，但是松风君说他并没有感到哪里疼痛，真难以想象。”  
“真的哪里都不疼？”剑城向着天马发问。  
“……非要说的话，大概只有牙疼了。”声音听起来特别没底气，有这么疼么。  
“嗯嗯。看上去是有蛀牙了。”保健老师对天马的发言做出了补充。  
“蛀牙？”剑城一脸不解地看着天马。印象里天马并不是那么喜欢吃甜食的人。因为在一起的时间非常多，他自认为非常了解天马的饮食习惯，甚至包括并不常有的宵夜——当然，这部分的信息是从每天夜里天马发送来的邮件里获取的，详尽的犹如日程报告。这样的松风天马会有蛀牙，真是比失忆还难以想象的事情。  
话是如此，为了天马的身体着想，医院还是得去。先前在返回保健室的途中剑城遇到了同班的男生，借到了一辆自行车作为交通工具。打车太贵，动用大篷车感觉像是因公徇私，好在和医院的距离不过两个街区，自行车已经绰绰有余。当然为了预防万一还是得控制速度，天马一脸悠哉地坐在后座上，剑城则推车前行。快到商店街的时候，剑城隐约感到气氛与往常有所不同，空气里有一丝甜腻的气味。  
“啊！”  
“天马？”  
“我想起来了！那个……剑城，没叫错吧？”  
“……怎样都好。”剑城停下脚步，“想起什么了？”  
“我醒过来的时候，手里拿着一块巧克力。”  
“哈？”天马和巧克力？真是奇怪的搭配。难不成是被人投掷巧克力而砸伤的？应该不会有人使用如此暴力的手段送巧克……不不，似乎水鸟前辈就是会使用这类手法的人。但想想天马并没有明显外伤，应该不是这个原因了。  
“那么，巧克力呢？”剑城问道。  
“吃、吃了……”  
“吃了？”  
“呜咦！……剑、剑城的表情好可怕啊。”  
……很想吐槽说这张脸你应该看得要腻了才对，但是对病人说这些实在是失礼。这么说，果然还是吃了甜食？可是不管怎么想，一个巧克力也不会造成蛀牙这么严重的后果吧。  
“那么，好吃么？”  
天马带着一脸灿烂笑容回答非常美味。这种来路不明的东西亏他敢吃。行进路线上有一家挺受欢迎的甜品店，路过时几名店员正忙着做装饰的最后确认。甜腻味道的来源大概就是这里了。看着白色的纱帘，剑城才想起来今天似乎是白色情人节——反正应该也没什么人需要他送什么回礼。  
“白恋啊……”后座上的天马开始嘟嘟囔囔，一脸很羡慕的样子。  
“你不是失忆了？”  
“我也还是记得一些的啊，足球什么的。”  
“是是，要是你连足球也不记得我们连你的身份都需要做个鉴定了，是不是外星人附体了之类。”  
“呐，剑城有喜欢的人吗？”  
超直球！失忆的人真了不得，切换话题的方式也相当了不得。剑城不免一阵心惊肉跳，半天一句话也接不上来，天马见他连步子都停下愣在当场，笑了起来。  
“果然有吧？”  
“……你说呢？”剑城选了个含糊不清的反问句作为回答。  
“我现在可是病人哦。失忆了，有关剑城的事情可是一——点都记不起来。”天马抚了抚了胸口，“但是，想到剑城就觉得这里沉闷不堪，失忆之前的我是不是怀有什么不太一样的心情呢。”  
剑城没有说话，只是将车把手握得更紧。而天马还在继续说着他那仿佛自言自语的话语。

“呐剑城，难道我是喜欢你的吗？”

等天马做完检查，已经是夕暮时分了。剑城一早就在邮件里和那名同学约好了明天早上归还自行车的事情，承担起送天马回家的责任。至于天马的检查结果，则是另大夫也感到莫名其妙，一切指标都显示他只是个健康的国中生，就是臼齿上有个蛀洞。至于先前那句不知道算不算告白的台词，也因为数秒后喊着没什么别在意的天马再也没有下文。补牙的事宜需要改日预约，今天暂且撤退，随着天色渐渐变暗，星星一颗一颗浮现在天幕中。等两人走到河川敷的时候，天已经几乎完全黑了。天马突然急切地喊着剑城快停车快停车，他跳下来扯着京介的袖子，用另一只手朝着天空比划。  
“冬之大三角哦！”  
“什么？”  
“星星啦，冬天才看得到的星星！”  
“……真是小孩子。”  
“你也不是大人嘛剑城。”  
“那，星星怎么了？”  
“那边那边，是猎户座，左边的是小犬座，往下一点的是大犬座……剑城，在听吗？”  
“嗯，然后呢，你要说什么？”  
“……大犬座的那颗星星是不是很亮，那颗就是夜空里最为明亮的、天空中除太阳之外最耀眼的天狼星。”  
顺着天马指出的方向看去，还真有颗星星像是璀璨的钻石一样点在夜空。正当剑城还在揣测天马的用意的时候，天马已经开口了。  
“也许对我来说，说不定剑城就是那颗星星呢。”  
“诶……？”  
“除了太阳之外没有什么比你更耀眼的存在，更是夜里最亮的明星。至少在我眼里，你就是这样的存在……再具体的我就说不上了，不过，大概这就是我会喜欢剑城的原因吧——我想拥有这颗星星，属于我的最亮星。“  
……在天马作出这样的宣言之后好长一段时间，两个人都没有出声。第一个受不了这种沉默的是天马，一个劲的扯着剑城是后襟说你要笑就笑吧我还是挺害臊的，剑城还真就笑了起来，说着“真是服了你”了，撩起天马额前的刘海凑了上去。  
“———————————————————————！！？”  
天马捂着前额退开两步，夜色昏暗不太看得清什么表情，但看得出他为了不失声叫出来忍得有些痛苦。相反，剑城倒是一脸颇有余裕的样子。  
“从刚才开始你就暴露了啊。”  
“诶？哪里？！”  
“看起来还没发现呢……你以为装失忆告白就算被拒绝也可以耍赖是么？”  
“我才没……咦？这么说还真……对不起，剑城。”  
“差一点就被你混过关了，明天好好给大家道歉。不过……做你的星星，也不是什么问题就是了。”

 

3月14日，人尽皆知的白色情人节。

天马一早就带着巧克力到河川敷上继续他的烦恼了。从情人节到现在他已经连续做了一个月的巧克力，因为不好意思将试制品送人，为此还吃出了蛀牙。白色情人节可是惯例的回礼日，尽管剑城大概不会记得他给了自己巧克力这回事（理由是女孩子们给的太多，实在拿不走只好分掉了），但是还是要做好万全的准备，毕竟是喜欢的人嘛，虽然还没有告白，“投之以桃，报之以李”……诶，好像用得不太对？哎算了。  
只是还是有点不甘心，想到那群尾随着剑城争相送出巧克力的女子大军里，不知道今天有多少在期待着在今天得到他的回礼……仅仅是想想也觉得不甘心，何况自己连告白都还没有尝试过。  
他就这么直直的盯着手里的巧克力，直到一个想法渐渐成型。  
“……稍微任性一次，我的星星会原谅我的吧？”

 

Fin.

 

FREE TALK：其实在赶稿开始之前，先是看了一礼拜的文艺清新耽美漫，然后是每天蹲电视看纪录片。正式开工之前看的还是鸟类迁徙，艾玛来打酱油的那群兔子打起架可真好玩了啊，他们的腿怎么这么长这太不科学了。降落后第一件事是抖屁股鸟类也真是有意思啊。那么题外话说完了，我觉得我完全没办法让天马作为一个小天使登场啦，这孩子简直就是小恶魔好吧！我怎么这么坏心眼(*´Д｀*)！Please give me写出天使天马的技能点！总之正如篇首的attention所说的，这次的结婚纪念真是写的非常开心，我在取材的间隙还做了巧克力……不会给你们吃的！哼！


End file.
